The Bathroom Aftermath Part II
by Eaze54
Summary: This is the second part of the bathroom aftermath. I have a total of 5 chapters I've written and I will try to post a chapter every month or so


The_ Bathroom Aftermath Part II_

After a few days in the bathroom, Mark was getting weaker by the time. He had no food or water. Mark was thinking that this was the end of him, that there were no escaping from this.

Mark was still leaning on a wall or something behind him. He tried to remember what the bathroom looked like before it went all dark. He knew he was chained up to a pipe not far from him.

Mark was half awake while trying to figure out where everything were in the bathroom. He moved his hands to his foot and felt the shackle around his ankle, he then started to feel the chain and followed it as Mark moved himself towards it and felt something big and round. It was probably the pipe he felt.

He remember trying to pull the chain from the pipe when he first woke up in the bathroom, but it didn't work. It was useless. Mark didn't try to pull it again. He tried it before and it was useless.  
How would he ever try to break out of it? There were no tools around him to use or to save himself.

Mark leaned his head backwards trying to think. The only way to escape from a shackle, is simply to cut off your own foot if you don't have anything to unlock it.

Since there were no tools, it was impossible.

Mark felt with his hands on his foot again and on the shackle and there were some space between his foot and the shackle, like he could put something between.

Mark tried to get the shackle off but there wasn't room enough to pull it off.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what was in that room before everything went dark. He knew there were three rotten corpses around him and some stuff laying around. The stench in that room was so bad you couldn't breath. Mark took really small breaths from time to time, but if he even tried to smell the stench, he'd vomit on the cold floor and that wouldn't help him one bit. Only make things worse than they already are, but how can things get any worse than this?

Back to thinking on what happened before the lights turned off he remember that  
when hesaw Gordon walking into the bathroom, he spotted a hacksaw, and when he tried to get to it, Gordon pulled it away with his cane. Mark thought he saw gun at a corner of the bathroom, not too far from him. He didn't remember much of it, but that gun were probably empty and belonged to Eric Matthews. Mark were full aware of the bathroom while he were helping Jigsaw with his games.

Mark finally stood up in the bathroom and tried to look around in the dark, but it wasn't much help. He walked a few steps until he the chain held him back. He got on his knees and laid on his stomach and stretched out his hand to see if he felt anything around him. He moved it left and right and didn't feel anything, until he reached to something cold and soft. Mark closed his eyes and imagined what that could be, but at this time, he didn't care and kept moving his hand. He squeezed on something soft and felt it with his fingers. It felt like a jacket of some kind.

No tools around him to help him with anything. Mark sighed and tried to remember. One of the corpses had their shoes on. He could simply pull it off and try to reach something.  
It would be useful if he could actually see something in the dark. But in the dark, it's almost impossible. Almost.

Mark got up on his knees and was breathing a bit. He put his arm on the floor and moved it a bit and felt something hard. It felt like a shoe or a boot to him. He took a good grip on it and tried to pull it off.

It didn't pull off at once, but eventually, it came off. Once the boot was removed from the foot, Mark could feel the smell coming from it and closed his eyes and did everything he could not to breath at this point. He now had the boot and what to do with it? He tried get on his stomach and tried to moved the boot as far as he could reach, hoping he would reach something. With quite some time with no results, Mark actually did hit something with the boot and. Mark stopped at once he heard the noise.

He moved it a bit around again and felt he was close. He hit the boot on whatever the thing he had managed to hit and were trying to hear if it was too far, below, to the side or near him. He hit a couple of times and felt that whatever the thing was, it was under the boot. As shocked and surprised Mark was at the moment, he tried to drag the boot real slowly to himself in the direction he had reached his arm to. He moved it back to himself and then moved his hand on around the boot to find whatever he dragged from the floor.

Mark took a hold of the thing he got with the boot. He was touching on it a little bit, it felt cold and it was something light, small and it was quite hard material. He kept touching and felt something soft. He pressed on whatever it was and suddenly a bright light were lit and Mark shut his eyes with a small grunting noise. A couple of seconds after, he opened his eyes again and saw the light were pointing at a wall. He sighed of relief and chuckled a bit. He had found a flashlight.

He didn't know how much power or battery it had, so he moved the flashlight to his leg and followed it to the pipe and saw how he was chained to it. There was no way of pull the chain from that thick, old brown pipe. He moved it around a bit more and saw a dead body, leaning on the same pipe. Mark weren't surprised and moved the flashlight back to the foot he was chained too. The shackle was quite big and thick, but he had lots of space in between.

He looked around with the flashlight for a brief moment and from the distance, he saw a severed foot, who he obviously knew who that belonged to. He moved it around some more and discovered another body near him, and it was the one he felt. He moved it near his body to see if there were anything else he could discover, since he discovered the flashlight.

He moved it here and there, but found nothing of use. He noticed a gun by a pipe not far from him, but that was out of his reach and he noticed the gun clip. He probably knew it was Eric Matthew's gun, since he was the one who pulled him out from the underground tunnels when he was passed out from pain, caused by Amanda Young. Mark had returned later to the bathroom and closed it shut again.

Mark was done flashing his light at this point and decided to turn it off to save power on it. He leaned back to the tub and tried to think of what to do next. He had light now, and with it, he could find something to break free and escape the bathroom.


End file.
